


A parent's job

by Lynn_Forster



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, WGPWeek6, Weekly Grisha Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Since she and Kaz adopted two little kids, Inej has felt responsible for both her and Kaz's insecurities. One day, she finds out their oldest kid has a secret...PROMPT: "Turn the page: open a book at page six, the first sentence at the fourth line is your prompt""Ah, my dear sister, how can I answer this question?" from "Frankenstein" by Mary Shelley.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa & Nina Zenik, Inej Ghafa & Original Character(s), Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Week #6: Turn the Page





	A parent's job

**Author's Note:**

> Here with another brief story from a prompt! I hope to be able to update one of the long fics these weeks!  
> I want to thank Sarai, who is organizing this beautiful prompts challenge and helped me to find a way to end this story!  
> I highly suggest to take a look at her account, she writes beautiful stories!  
> Thanks to everyone who will read!

There was something magical and enchanting in the flames that danced in the fireplace.  
Inej sighed, cuddling against Nina's soft body, her head rested on the Grisha's shoulder. Jesper was hugging her from behind, his cheek sunk into the pirate captain's black hair.  
“Are you okay, 'nej?” Nina murmured, kissing her friend's forehead.  
“Yes,” she replied. “I'm cuddling on the sofa with two of the persons I love the most. What can go wrong?”  
“We love you too so much,” Jesper smiled. “And because we love you, we noticed you're pensive, these days...”  
The woman bit her own lips, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath.  
“It's nothing bad... I'm just... a bit worried for Adhyan and Rani...”  
She and Kaz had never planned to have kids. For over twenty years, they had been both sure they would have never become parents.  
And then... and then the meeting that changed everything. They found Adhyan, a scared but strong kid who, at only eight, had to take care of himself and his baby sister, in the cruel streets of Ketterdam. Those kids needed a family and a home. And they found it.  
“I love them with all of my heart,” she whispered. “And I know Kaz loves them too. He still feels so insecure as a father and I constantly try to reassure him and to appear always calm and confident. But... sometimes it happens to me too... to feel insecure... you know... I'm learning to be a parent too...” she sighed. “You two have been parents for a longer time... what can I do?”  
“Ah, dear sister,” Jesper said, rubbing her arm. “How can I answer this question? Being a parent is one of the most difficult jobs in the world. And I think you already know it. When me and Wy adopted Lian, we were terrified. And, after eighteen years, we're still full of doubts and insecurities.”  
“And for me and Matthias is the same,” Nina added. “You'll never stop worrying about your kids. But, really, 'nej, don't repress your feelings. I'm sure Kaz doesn't expect you to be constantly strong and fearless. And don't forget, both of you, that we will always be here for you.”  
Inej smiled, kissing Nina's full cheek and taking Jesper's hand in hers.  
“Thank you. I love you so much.”  
  
  
  
“Kaz? Kids?”  
How adorably weird it was, coming home and calling “kids”. Inej tasted the sweet flavor of that word like it was the first time, even though Adhyan and Rani entered their lives months before.  
“We're here!”  
Kaz went out of the kitchen: he was holding Rani in his arm, feeding her with a baby bottle. He looked much more confident and calm, he wasn't even wearing his gloves.  
Inej smiled, her heart warmed at the sight of her husband, the most feared criminal in the city, holding that tiny, adorable creature. She approached them, kissing Rani's little head and Kaz's cheek: “Mama's here! Where is Adhyan?”  
“In the bathroom, I think,” Dirtyhands replied. “I just heard him going there.”  
The young captain nodded, walking to her room to change her clothes, but, when she entered the main aisle, she noticed the door of the bathroom was slightly opened. A weird, watery noise caught her attention.  
“Adhyan?” she murmured, knocking at the door. “Are you okay, honey?”  
She took a peek, waiting for an answer and... her jaw dropped: the little boy was moving his hands towards the tap, making a simple choreography with the running water.  
“Saints!” she whispered.  
Adhyan was so focused on his powers he hadn't even heard her. It was when he started to spin around, surrounding himself with a little water reel, he finally noticed her. He winced, losing control on the fluid, that fell on the floor, on his head and his clothes.  
“Oh Saints, Adhyan!” the woman laughed, entering the bathroom and taking a towel.  
The kid looked at her, his big, dark eyes were filled with anxiety: “I... I'm sorry, Mama!”  
“Why are you sorry?” the woman asked, kneeling in front of him and gently rubbing his wet hair with the towel.  
“I made a disaster...” he murmured, gesturing at the floor.  
Inej smiled: “It's just water, dear, we can wipe it easily...”  
It was clear he wasn't only talking about the water puddles at his feet.  
_“What should I do?”_ the woman thought, as she helped him to remove the wet clothes and wrapped him with a warm bathrobe.  _“What should a good mother do? Do I have to talk him about what I saw? Do I have to pretend nothing happened?”_  
She took a deep breath, hoping she was about to do the right move.  
“So... you're a Grisha, Adhyan,” she said, smiling. “I didn't know... do you want to talk about it?”  
He lowered his eyes: “I'm sorry, Mama... I'm not a liar, I swear! It's just... one day, when I was four, my Grandma saw me and she was scared... I don't want to scare you and Papa...”  
Inej widened her smile, kissing the tip of his nose: “We're not afraid. There are many Grisha in our family! Aunt Nina and Uncle Jesper, your cousins Aenya and Klaus...”  
“Oh, yes, I know,” he replied. “But... my Grandma was afraid of water...”  
The woman sat on a dry portion of the floor, crossing her legs and letting the child sit on her lap: “We're all afraid of something, dear. I'm so sorry your Grandma was afraid of the element you control. Things like this can happen. Remember to never feel guilty for who you are.”  
Adhyan feebly nodded, resting his little head against her shoulder.  
“Do you know what's the name of the Grisha with your power?”  
The little boy shook his head, looking up at her: “What's the name, Mama?”  
“You're a Tidemaker.”  
“Tidemaker?”  
“Yes! Do you like it?”  
Adhyan seemed to ponder about it, then, he nodded again: “Yes, I like it.”  
Inej held him closer: “Good! Do you want to show Papa what you can do?”  
Some moments of silence. Then, the little boy just say: “Okay. I hope he will like my water dance.”


End file.
